


Day, Night, & Twilight

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, God is day, amara is night, together they are twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Day. She is the Night. Together the are Twilight.</p><p>He made the night in her image, he made her a world from the ashes of their love.</p><p> </p><p>~Or the reason God created Day, Night, & Twilight.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day, Night, & Twilight

He was the light, he was a beacon for all who were lost or weary.

He created the Day for himself. For the ones who wanted to laugh and be merry. For those who liked to run or fly under clouds and over oceans.

Day. It was for work, it was for life, it was for The Struggle.

He filled the Day with the colors of the flowers and songs of birds. To him Day was all that was good in him, all his dreams and hopes. All his imagination. For him Day was his own collage of beauty.

*******

She was dark. She was a siren calling for all those who were lost and weary.

He created Night for her. For the ones who wanted to just be, to sit in arm with their kith and kin.

Night. It was for rest. It was for peace. It was for bliss. It was for Dreams.

He filled Night with its own beauty. Hues of gray and silver. Diamond strung up for her against obsidian glass. He could almost imagine it draped over her, a blanket of beauty so quintessentially eternal it made him cry. He created a lullaby for her, soft and melodic like her voice had been.

*******

They were Twilight. They seduced all who came upon them.

Twilight. It was wonderful, magical. They were dancing on a precarious tightrope. They were balanced and as one.

Twilight it was for the colors of the flowers and songs of birds. It was for the infinite diamond garlands and lullaby of love and apologies all nestled together.

*******

He locked her away.  
He walked away.

He never forgot.  
He instead ascribed it all to them.

Painted the Day in beauty.  
Veiled the Night in wonder.  
Spelled the Twilight in magic.

He built a Castle from the ashes of a Kingdom and hoped for greatness.

He laced loved and wonderment in each stitch of Creation. He whispered apologies and confessions into each stroke of Cosmos.

He hoped one day she would see.  
He hoped one day she would love.  
He hoped one day she would understand.

See why he had done it.  
Love it all as he did.  
Understand it had all been for her.

He prayed to her that she stilled cared for him as he cared for her. He prayed that she would learn to love the Palace he had built her.


End file.
